Pelo Calor do Seu Amor
by Meriu
Summary: Na vida de todas as pessoas, existem certas coisas que, sozinhos, não conseguimos mudar. Estas coisas, em especial, somente podem ser alteradas por certas pessoas...e pelo calor destas. AM. Reviews por favor!


**Nota da Autora:** Mais do que apropriado para fãs de Misao e Aoshi! ^_~

**_Pelo Calor do Seu Amor..._**

*Tanto tempo se passou e, mesmo assim, as recordações do que passamos juntos nos nossos últimos anos vêm com tanta clareza que chego a estranhar. Vejo tudo passando em minha mente como um teatro, onde somos os atores principais e, do qual, jamais desejo me esquecer...

Lembro-me do dia em que você "explodiu", se revoltando contra mim, contra minha frieza para contigo, pedindo por amor, amor que você tanto dedicou a mim e que eu nunca retribui. Nesse dia, após ouvir tudo o que você tinha para me dizer, fiquei calado e refleti por minutos. Olhei para você e, em seus olhos, geralmente tão alegres, vi lágrimas. 

Lágrimas de revolta, de raiva, mas que, ao mesmo tempo, demonstravam toda a sinceridade nas suas palavras. Neste momento, percebi que meus sentimentos verdadeiros afloravam e também, que não podia mais escondê-los. Então, envolvi você em meus braços e de meus lábios saíram palavras que jamais pensei poder dizer...

"Eu te amo..."

Na manhã seguinte, ao acordar e vê-la ao meu lado, não me sentia arrependido, mas senti que havia algo errado. Então você acordou, sorriu como sempre e vi que seus olhos brilhavam como nunca. Mais do que a vivacidade habitual havia uma felicidade sem fim. Então, olhou-me e aquele diálogo que prosseguiu permaneceu sempre em minha mente desde então... 

"Há algo de errado?" você me perguntou

"Não é bem isso. Simplesmente não consigo deixar de pensar que eu, justo eu, maculei seu corpo. 'O corpo da garota que cuidei quando ela era uma criança'." respondi com sinceridade

Vi você ficar levemente triste e me arrependi de minhas palavras momentaneamente...

"Acontece, Aoshi -e garanto que me surpreendi ao ouvir meu nome sendo pronunciado sem o 'sama' de sempre-, que esse foi o mal. Você cuidou de mim, mas não me viu crescer, logo, ainda me vê como uma criança. Porém, eu cresci. Pode não parecer, mas já tenho quase vinte anos. Já sou mulher, e agora..." com um belo sorriso você pegou uma de minhas mãos e colocou em sua face e a outra, sobre teu seio "...sou SUA mulher. Sua e somente sua."

'Minha mulher'. Aquilo soava levemente estranho e ao mesmo tempo prazeroso, mas então, percebi a verdade de suas palavras. Vi que seu corpo mudara e você mudara. Não seu jeito, seus modos ou seu amor, mas sim, seus pensamentos e logo, seus desejos. Um leve sorriso apareceu sobre minha face e vi a surpresa estampada em seu rosto.

"Vo... você finalmente está sorrindo. Eu...finalmente consegui fazer você sorrir...!" naquele momento sua felicidade era contagiante

"Sim...acho que sim..." respondi simplesmente

Sem mais nem menos, senti seus lábios nos meus e, da mesma forma que começou, parou.

"Sim...consegui derreter o gelo da tua face e do teu corpo, porém, ainda falta uma única parte onde o gelo permanece imutável..." e então, me olhou nos olhos, fixando seu olhar neles "Olhos azuis...como o gelo..." e nada mais disse, ficando apenas encostada sobre mim, em silêncio.

Os dias que se seguiram a este foram interessantes. Quando anunciamos que estávamos juntos e muito em breve -se nos fosse permitido-, casaríamos, nossos amigos do Aoi-ya ficaram eufóricos, Himura e os de Tokyo se assustaram, entre outras reações que aos poucos se perdem. Porém, como você mesma me disse depois, para eles, maior do que a surpresa de estarmos juntos foi a de que eu não consegui tirar o leve sorriso da minha face, permanecendo assim enquanto estávamos juntos.

O tempo passou e na metade da primavera deste mesmo ano, quando as cerejeiras estavam mais belas, ocorreu nosso casamento. 

Você estava linda e radiante. Seus cabelos geralmente presos em uma trança fina, desta vez estavam em um perfeito coque. O kimono branco, com detalhes em verde e azul, ressaltava a cor de seus olhos. Apesar de saber que você não gostava de usá-los, no meu íntimo, sempre quis vê-la daquele modo, e garanto que em nada me decepcionou.

E na noite desse dia, nossas núpcias que, apesar de tudo, aconteceram em meio a um pouco de embaraço, não deixaram a desejar.

Dali alguns meses, enquanto reunidos com Himura e os outros, vi você perder a cor e sair correndo para um lugar arejado, colocando para fora todo seu desjejum. Megumi Takani -que pelo que me foi me dito em breve se tornará Sagara,- rapidamente te socorreu e foi fazer alguns exames. Os minutos que vocês passaram naquela sala, para mim foram dias.

Logo Takani saiu com um leve sorriso nos lábios. Então ela se virou para mim e disse "Parabéns...". Olhei com dúvida para ela e então anunciou "Você será pai..."

Por Kami-sama...se não fosse meu auto-controle, provavelmente eu teria desmaiado. Então, simplesmente quis vê-la. Ao entrar no quarto, te olhei e você fez o mesmo. Então vi um brilho adicional em seus olhos. O brilho de mãe. Não me contive e te abracei, dando um leve beijo em seu ventre e outro em seus doces lábios.

O tempo novamente passou e após sete meses, em meio ao inverno, nossa filha nasceu. Nozomi foi o nome escolhido, afinal, se não fosse pela "esperança", talvez jamais estivéssemos ficados juntos e jamais poderíamos ter tido tão linda menina.

A criamos com todo o amor, e após muita insistência sua -com direito a todas suas caras e bocas-, decidimos que quando ela crescesse se tornaria uma "mulher ninja" como a mãe.

Porém, pouco mais de um ano se passou e em breve o inverno se acabaria. Nessa época você já não estava bem, algumas vezes desmaiava sem motivo aparente, fazendo minha preocupação ir as alturas, porém, sempre que recobrava a consciência, você sorria e meu coração voltava a se acalmar.

Após poucos dias, estava andando quando ouvi um grito que me fez pesar o coração. Corri até a cozinha, onde Omasu e a esposa de Himura –na época de visita,- chamavam por seu nome obtendo sempre o silêncio. Carreguei seu corpo até o quarto e chamamos Takani. Ela te examinou, porém, diferente da última vez que o fizera, o rosto dela mostrava clara preocupação e logo me chamou para uma conversa...

"Ela não está nada bem..." disse ela

"O que ela tem?" perguntei levemente alterado

"Acalme-se Aoshi. Sei que é duro, mas não há nada o que possamos fazer. Não sei exatamente o que há, mas..." então ela baixou os olhos fitando o chão

Naquele instante, senti o mundo cair. Sim, sabia que muito em breve te perderia.

"Quanto tempo...?" perguntei

"Temo que apenas alguns dias..."

Não sei por quantas horas ou dias permaneci sozinho, pensando no tempo em que podia ter ficado junto de você, do por quê do destino fazer isso comigo entre tantas outras coisas que agora não tem mais importância, mas o que mais importava era se eu tinha te feito feliz...

Logo, Okon que possuía lágrimas nos olhos, veio me chamar dizendo que você queria me ver. Entrei. 

O lugar estava claro, às janelas abertas e uma leve brisa do fim do inverno levantava algumas folhas na cômoda. Deixei Nozomi, que estava em meus braços, no berço e abaixei-me ao seu lado. Apesar de tudo você estava linda. Seus cabelos, extremamente longos, estavam totalmente soltos...uma expressão serena no rosto. Então você abriu seus olhos, que não perderam o brilho mesmo com você doente. Seu rosto estava pingando de suor, mas você sorria. Uma vez mais, suas palavras para sempre permaneceram em minha mente e meu coração...

"Passei por tantas coisas... Andei quase todo o Japão...quase roubei...me vi em uma grande batalha...chorei, coisa que há muito tinha deixado de fazer. Tudo por você. E você Aoshi? O que fez para mim?"

"..."

"Eu respondo... Foi embora sem se despedir...não me deu notícias...me pediu pra ficar longe de você...atacou a pessoa que cuidou de mim enquanto você sumiu pelo simples desejo de 'ser o mais forte'. Simplesmente, me fez sofrer."

Uma pausa que fez um grande arrependimento cair sobre mim, e garanto que aquele seu olhar sério não me ajudava, nem um pouco...

"Eu..."

"Não diga nada...pois, apesar de tudo, te perdôo. Sabe por quê?" neguei "Pois se não fosse sua loucura de ter me deixado quando pequena e a minha de sair atrás de você, jamais teria encontrado pessoas tão boas como Himura e os outros."

De repente seu rosto se contorceu em dor, e me desesperei, então você voltou a falar...

"Além disso...se não fosse você...eu jamais teria conhecido o amor...jamais conseguiria uma felicidade tão plena quanto a que tenho hoje...não teria..." seu olhar se voltou para o berço "...não teria tido a felicidade de ser mãe de um anjo daqueles..."

Seus olhos começaram lentamente a verter lágrimas, porém seus lábios estavam curvados em um sorriso...

"Aoshi...meu querido...meu tempo logo vai se esgotar..." naquele momento vi que te perderia e que não havia mais retorno "...peço que cuide de nossa filha...fruto do nosso amor...Não se deixe abater após a minha partida...Continue sempre em frente..." pensei em como fazer isso...como continuar sem seu sorriso, sem seus olhos...sem você! "...e finalmente, lembre-se sempre que...independente do meu corpo estar ou não aqui, que independente de estar viva ou morta, nunca te esquecerei... você e Nozomi sempre serão importantes pra mim, porém você em especial, pois se não fosse você, eu não teria tido razão para existir. Eu te amo meu querido, e graças a esse amor fui extremamente feliz..."

Naquele momento, senti algo molhado em meu rosto, porém não me preocupei, sabia que eram...lágrimas. Então, você sorriu de uma forma mais linda do que a habitual. Suas mãos, agora fracas, seguraram meu rosto, aproximando-o do seu...

"Assim como a primavera faz com o inverno... Finalmente... eu consegui...derreter...o gelo...dos seus olhos azuis..." um tenro beijo...o último de tantos outros que o antecederam...

Naquele momento, me abracei ao seu corpo sem vida e gritei seu nome inúmeras vezes, enquanto mais lágrimas saíam de meus olhos...

Agora, passado tanto tempo, em frente ao seu túmulo, posso dizer tudo o que não me deixaste dizer naquele dia.

Sim...você conseguiu derreter o gelo de todo o meu corpo. Você e apenas você tinha esse poder, minha querida Misao. Saiba que eu nunca vou te esquecer, te amo mais do que tudo, além disso...*

 "Papai!!" – uma linda garotinha de sete anos vinha correndo, com uma trança saltitando de um lado para outro, os olhos azuis brilhavam e emanavam uma alegria sem fim - "Tio Kenshin chegou!" - a pequena sorriu

"Verdade? Então acho que precisamos ir, querida."

"Tah!" - a pequena olhou para o túmulo, fez uma rápida prece, sorriu mais ainda e procurou algo, depositando logo em seguida sobre o mesmo, ao lado de um ramalhete de flores de cerejeira, uma kunai - "Tchau mamãe!"

Aoshi sorriu levemente ao ver o ato da garota e pegou-a em seus braços, caminhando para fora daquele cemitério...

"Papai...?"

"Sim?" - disse, olhando para a filha

"Mamãe era bonita?"

"Sim, era linda, querida..." - Aoshi não pode evitar um olhar melancólico com a lembrança da esposa

"Mais do que eu?" - questionou a menina com tom convencido

Ele se silenciou, ponderando o que dizer...

"Digamos que..." - a imponente figura voltou seu rosto aos céus com um belo sorriso na face - "...igualmente bela..."

*Além disso... 

...Nozomi não me permite te esquecer. Ela é idêntica a você. O cabelo, a forma de usá-lo -que garanto, foi ela que certa vez o deixou assim-, a vivacidade, a arma, tudo. A única diferença são os olhos que, da mesma forma que os meus, são azuis. Azuis como o gelo derretido por você... 

...e pelo calor do seu amor...*

== // ==

Olá a todos. 

Bem, esta foi minha primeira fanfic no universo de Rurouni Kenshin. Achei interessante escrevê-la pelo fato de se passar com meu casal favorito: Misao e Aoshi. Uma fic bem ao meu estilo com drama e romance, duas coisas que sou fã de carteirinha! =]

Provavelmente ficou com muitos erros ortográficos e incoerências, considere normal, sim? ^_^"

Caso tenham qualquer comentário, reviews por favor. Aceito elogios e críticas numa boa e desde já agradeço aos que lerem.

Até mais,

_Meriu__ (Janeiro/2004)_

*Nota: escrito ao som de "Ice Blue Eyes", cantada pela Tomo Sakurai, dubladora da Misao


End file.
